All Dogs Go To Hogwarts
by WriterPON3
Summary: When the Weasleys bring Harry along to visit relatives in San Francisco, California; Harry is dragged into the adventure of a lifetime when he meets his grandmother's beloved Charlie B. Barkin. On route to recover Gabriel's stolen Horn.


A/N: This is a bit different for me. A non MLP story! I thought I'd take a break from Mlp stories for a bit (Sorry hikarikitsune27) and try something new. I watched All Dogs go to Heaven and 2 on the net last month and I've been getting ideas ever since.

Plot: After First Year, Harry is invited to stay with the Weasleys for the summer as they are going to San Francisco in America to visit family. Harry agrees as an reason to get away from the Dursleys is a good one. He then gets involved with keeping Gabriel's Horn out of the Satan Allegory's grasp.

A german shepard and a dauschund where walking down the street. Normally you'd think this would be the start of a funny joke or hilarious anecdote. But no. This German Shepard was Charlie B. Barkin. Angel extror...okay just an angel. Along with his best pal Itchy. He'd waited 50 odd years for Itchy to finally croak and come up to heaven and now they where thick as thieves again. Of course, he couldn't wait to ask how Anne Marie was doing.

According to Itchy, the little girl that Charlie had pseudo adopted was now an older woman with grown children and two grandpups on the way. Or at least she was when he had died. Itchy's favorite of the two had always been Lily. A rambuctious little girl always willing to go out exploring and showered the aging dauschund with love and affection. And always managed to sneak him a piece of bacon at breakfast or a spare porkchop leftover from dinner. He had cried an old man's tears when Lily had met that James Potter and gotten married right out of school.

Then the inevitable happened. Itchy had gotten several health problems common to the aging dauschund breed. Anne Marie had made his last days as comfortable as she could. She wouldn't euthanize him no. He wasn't just a dog to her. See Anne Marie had the uncanny ability to talk to animals. Any animals. When she was a little girl their rival Carface had kidnapped her off the streets and used the poor orphan's ability to jack odds up on the rat races he ran in his casino. Of courese, Charlie did basically the same thing when he "rescued" Anne Marie from Carface's custody. He stole this man's wallet for the funds of course.

When Anne Marie found out Charlie stole the wallet from the couple she thought would be the perfect parents, she was devestated. She immediately returned the wallet and was given a wonderous feast of eggs, waffles witrh butter and syrup and bacon! This couple would eventually adopt Anne Marie after Charlie's second death.

Second Death? But how could he die twice you ask:? Well he was first sent to Death Row at the local Pound. Itchy busted him out. Then Carface murdered him. He ran him down in cold blood with his favorite car. The impact threw Charlie off a pier and he drowned as he was knocked out by the impact as well. Once in heaven, Charlie couldn't accept that it was his time to die. When Annabelle, the canine arch angel, told Charlie that it indeed was his time, as his time had stopped, Charlie managed to sneak his own watch away, replacing it with a watch Carface had given him for their "Seperation after so many years" celebration. Despite Annabelle's protest and warnings, "You can never come back!" Charlie rewound his watch and woke in the world of the living.

And so ends the story of Charlie B. Barkin and Anne Marie Evans. Married name of course. Now we come to a new story. A story of a boy whose parents where murdered when he was one year old. On a chilly october night. And how he met his grandmother's beloved Charlie. And how the two became the best of friends. And how Charlie found a new human.

 **To be Continued...**

 **And that's part 1. The first will be about Gabriels horn and Harry being kind of traumatized from Quirrel trying to kill him. And nearly succeddng. I know this was kind of short but I wanted a introduction to the All Dogs Go To Heaven story in case anyone hasn't seen the movies or even the first movie.**


End file.
